Last Request
by Shi no Tenshi1
Summary: Response to a fanfic challenge at Blissful Ignorance. Quatre x Catherine. Should I finish this?
1. Last Request

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's Notes: This originally a response to Starz Gundam Wing Fanfic Challenge at Blissful Ignorance ([http://ignorange_bliss.tripod.com][1]). It's a Quatre x Catherine fic. Anyway, I wanted to know whether I should finish this or drop it because I've been working on it for about a week and it's not getting anywhere… SO, please review and tell me! 

Last Request

By Sniper

Quatre ran as fast as his crisp black suit would let him. He couldn't be late for this; it would be so disrespectful. And besides, Trowa was his best friend and he never expected… As he made his way across the seemingly endless sea of bright green grass, his thoughts drifted to Trowa's sister Catherine. He wondered how she was taking this. 

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of former Gundam pilot and circus clown Triton Bloom, better known as Trowa Barton to many. Mr. Bloom died as a result of a circus accident…" The priest droned on and on, not looking the least bit sorry for those who had been affected by the loss.

From his vantage point of a pew right in the second row, Quatre surveyed the scene. The entire circus troupe was present, as well as all the Gundam pilots, Relena, Hilde, and of course Catherine. Catherine was sobbing quietly in the first row. No one was beside her to comfort her, probably because they were afraid of her unstable temper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the ceremony was over, Quatre went in search of Catherine. He found her sitting under a tree, still weeping. Little stuffed animals, flowers, and cards littered the ground beside her. "Hey Cathy." 

Catherine glanced up. She replied in a shaky voice. "Oh, hi Quatre." 

"Are you ok?"

"No. It was all my fault."

"Catherine, it's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented-"

"No, Quatre. You don't know what happened."

Quatre didn't push her. He knew it would not be a good idea. His curiosity was killing him though. Luckily she continued. "It was the last show of the season. I wasn't feeling very good. During the knife throwing act, I…I…oh Quatre, my hand slipped and the knife hit him right in the heart! I should have just walked up to him and stab him!" Catherine started crying harder than ever.

"Oh Cathy…" Quatre let Catherine cry on his shoulder for a while. When she calmed down a little, she said, "It's kind of ironic isn't it? I was the one who was always protective of Trowa, yet I was the one who hurt him the most." Catherine gave a forced little smile. "Sorry Quatre. I have to go home." Catherine stood up, gathered her things, and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, before Quatre fell asleep, he stared at the ceiling and thought, "Trowa, if you're there, please comfort your sister. She needs you." He had a strange dream when he finally fell asleep.

__

"Quatre."

"Trowa? Is that you?"

"Quatre, my sister doesn't need me. She needs you."

"What?"

"Please take care of my sister. That is my last wish. Take care of her and make her happy."

"Uh…"

"Please Quatre. Promise me you'll take care of her."

"Uh…alright."

"Thank you."

Quatre woke with a start. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face. 'Make Catherine happy?' he thought. 'How the heck can I do that?' He thought about that problem for a long time, and finally fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Catherine was praying that Trowa's soul would rest in peace. 

"Oh Trowa, I'm so sorry." Catherine's tears had yet to stop flowing as she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She slowly drifted into a light uneasy sleep.

__

"Catherine."

"Trowa? You're okay!"

"Yes. How are you?"

"I miss you so much little brother. I'm…I'm so sorry." Catherine burst into tears and buried her face in Trowa's chest.

"Catherine…calm down. It's okay."

"No it's not! I killed you!"

"It was an accident. You couldn't help it."

"Yes I could! If I had told the manager that I wasn't feeling good, all this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't try to hurt yourself Catherine. It won't do you any good."

"What?"

"Take care of yourself." At that, Trowa disappeared, leaving Catherine, cold, confused, and upset.

"TROWA! Please, little brother…come back…"

Catherine woke up sometime between midnight and sunrise, but she didn't notice it. She just kept crying and crying. Her blanked was soaked through, and in the morning, Catherine had a monstrous headache from all the weeping. Sighing, she started dragging herself towards the bathroom. On the way there, however, she caught a glimpse of her throwing knife, carelessly thrown on the floor. _''Well little bro, if you can't come back, maybe I'll come to you.'_ Catherine went to her dresser and pulled out a black T-shirt and jeans. She then put on a pair of black shoes, grabbed her knife and ran as fast as she could to the graveyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

   [1]: http://ignorange_bliss.tripod.com/



	2. Last Request (2)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's part of it continued. This is starting to get on 

my nerves because I can't decide whether I want it to be sappy or sad. It'll probably be sad because 

of my mood today…. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!

Last Request (2)

Quatre decided to pay his respects to his best friend's grave. With a bouquet of daisies and carnations 

under his arm, Quatre rode his bicycle (he wanted some exercise) to the cemetery. When he got 

within sight of it, he saw a figure standing before Trowa's tombstone with something that reflected 

the sun in his or her hand. Suddenly, it registered. 

"CATHERINE!" Quatre yelled, dropping his flowers and dashing to the figure. Surprised, Catherine 

dropped her knife. She turned to lecture her intruder on minding his own business, but her no sound

came when she saw that it was Quatre. '_What the heck is he doing here? Oh god, people will think HE killed me…'_

When Quatre reached Catherine, he demanded, "Why in the name of Allah were you trying to kill 

yourself?" 

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Number one, it's none of your business. Number two, isn't it obvious?"

Quatre gave her his rendition of Heero's death glare. (Quatre giving death glare? O.o)

Catherine sighed. "Quatre, come back into this world. I'm going to be with my little brother." She 

expected a wide-eyed gape from the blonde. Instead, she got an understanding smile. "Catherine, I 

know you want to die to be with Trowa, but you still have so much to live for here."

"Like…"

"You have your circus troupe. You have your friends. You have your life."

"My life is gone. Trowa took it with him when he left."

"No he didn't. He just took the part of it that he occupied. You still have the rest of it before you."

Catherine glared at Quatre, but her face softened at the look on his face. The half-sad-puppy-dog-

half-you-just-have-to-believe-me look. 

"Okay. Fine. Just…leave me alone then."

"I'd very much like to do as you wish Cathy, but your brother asked me to take care of you."

"WHAT?! Trowa…"

Quatre grinned. "Don't worry Cathy. Everything will be okay."

Catherine closed her eyes. '_Maybe I should trust him. He was Trowa's best friend and…'_

"Okay. What do you want Quatre?"

"For you to be happy."

"Then you can leave me alone."

"Alright." Quatre turned and slowly walked away. '_Jeez Quatre. You can't even comfort your best _

friend's sister. Trowa, I'm sorry.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Trowa visited Quatre in his dreams once more. 

_"Hey Quatre."_

"Trowa…"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"You stopped Catherine from killing herself."

"But I couldn't make her feel better."

"She's going to try again."

"Oh god…"

Quatre didn't want to wake up, but he had work to do. He looked up and checked his alarm clock. 

3:07. "Jeez, why can't Catherine choose a more appropriate time to commit suicide?" Quatre thought 

aloud as he dressed. He slid down the banister of the stairs and ran out to his garage. He decided to 

take the fastest vehicle he had, so he slipped on a helmet and zoomed to the circus tent on his 

motorcycle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Quatre can't stop me here," Catherine said as she sat alone in her dimly lit trailer with a small black 

gun in her hand. "Trowa, I'm coming to you." She looked around the room and raised the gun to her 

temple.

At that moment, Quatre burst into the trailer. Catherine was so surprised she pulled the trigger, but 

her gun was no longer aimed at herself. Quatre crumpled to the floor.

"Quatre!" Catherine wailed. The Arabian was on the ground, clutching his chest. "Catherine…" he 

gasped. "Don't try that again…"

Catherine rushed Quatre to the hospital where he was underwent surgery. Catherine sat in the 

waiting room, tapping her foot impatiently. She started crying again, crying for her loss of Trowa, 

crying for her stupidity of shooting Quatre, and crying just for the heck of it. A doctor came into the 

room. "Catherine Bloom?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. Catherine nodded. The doctor 

continued in a grim voice. "Your boyfriend has a punctured lung, but the operation went well and he 

should recover in 3-5 weeks. He is in the intensive care unit right now and you may visit him if you 

wish" He smiled and left.

Catherine couldn't help laughing out loud. '_Quatre? My boyfriend? That is just ridiculous.'_ She walked 

down the long corridor and made a right turn into Quatre's room. 

Quatre lay on his bed unmoving. The anesthetics hadn't worn off yet. Catherine held his hand and 

whispered softly, "Quatre, can you hear me?" Quatre stirred but didn't wake up. "Quatre?" The 

Arabian snapped open his clear blue eyes. 

"Oh Quatre you're awake!" Catherine leaned over to hug him, but stopped herself just in time. Quatre 

smiled and pointed to the bandage on his chest. To his surprise, Catherine planted a kiss on his 

forehead. "Quatre I'm so sorry…" Quatre opened his mouth to respond, but Catherine put her finger 

on his mouth. "Don't say anything. I'm not going to try that again."

Quatre grinned contently. '_Alright Trowa. Your sister is safe now.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

How did you like it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Great? Where the hell did I come up with such a lame plot? Tell me so I can improve!


End file.
